


Miracle berry tablet

by Band_obsessed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Smutt, blowjob, cumslut!dan, overstim, you know me by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan had the idea after Phil talked about the Miracle Berry tablet video with Tyler. As soon as Phil had started explaining it, it had immediately come to him. </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Dan takes a miracle berry tablet and proceeds to blow Phil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle berry tablet

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Phil and Tyler's collab!! (Go watch it, it's amazing!!) Enjoy!! :) xx

Dan had the idea after Phil talked about the Miracle Berry tablet video with Tyler. As soon as Phil had started explaining it, it had immediately come to him. An hour later and he walked into the living room, seeing Phil lounging on the sofa with his laptop on his lap. Grinning, he walked over, already haven taken the tablet a minute or so before hand. Phil looked up, meeting Dan’s eyes with a smile.

“Hey.” He said and Dan grinned back somewhat smugly, causing Phil to narrow his eyes suspiciously.

“Hey, Phil.” Dan replied, picking up the laptop from Phil’s lap, the elder complaining loudly, before dropping to his knees and undoing Phil’s belt buckle.

“Dan, wha-” Phil was cut off when Dan started to palm his cock through his jeans, a slight gasp leaving his mouth. Smirking, Dan pulled down Phil’s jeans and repeated his actions, fingers squeezing around the steadily growing length.

“Dan, seriously, what’s going on?” Phil asked, using all of his will power to push Dan’s hands off of him. Sighing, Dan looked up, hands itching to touch Phil again, mouth watering at the thought of his dick in his mouth and how his cum would taste after the tablet.

“I’m gonna blow you.” Dan answered, looking at him with an ‘obviously’ expression on his face. Phil moaned when Dan squeezed his length, not being able to find the power to push him away again.

“You - fuck - you know what I mean.” Phil gasped, bucking his hips up slightly into Dan’s warm hand, trying his best to form coherent thoughts.

“Look, I’m horny and I’m bored, let me blow you.” Dan muttered, only half lying and shimmied down Phil’s boxers slowly, letting his half hard cock out, licking his lips subconsciously. Started a steady pace, Dan began to pump him again before bring his mouth to the tip and slowly flicking his tongue along the slit.

“Oh, fuck, Dan.” Phil panted, lacing his fingers in Dan’s hair and pushing him down further on his cock, forcing him to stop the teasing. Dan moaned around him, smiling as best he could with a dick in his mouth when Phil gasped loudly, cock now fully erect. Opening his mouth wider, Dan took in more of his Phil’s cock until his nose was brushing the sparse hairs littering his skin. Phil moaned again, feeling pre-come bubbling to his tip and Dan pulled off quickly, licking up the pearly bead before moaning exaggeratedly because - fuck - it tasted so good, almost sweet.

“God, I thought you were lying about that tablet.” Dan said, grinning when Phil pieced two and two together with a shocked gasp of his name.

“What! You- You took one before- Dan!” Phil spluttered before moaning when Dan sunk back down on his dick and oh fuck, all coherent thoughts flew out of his head. Phil started to buck his hips up into Dan’s mouth, holding his head in place by gripping onto his hair. His stomach was tightening slowly, the heat pooling in his abdomen and Phil moaned.

“I’m cl-close!” He warned, and he would’ve laughed at the speed that Dan pulled up to place his head around his tip if he wasn’t so goddamn close. Letting out a string of curse words and Dan’s name, he let himself go, releasing into Dan’s mouth in a series of spurts. Pulling off, Dan slowly started to swallow, letting the taste sink in and fuck.

“Oh my God, Phil! Fuck! You taste so good.” He moaned, swallowing down the rest of it, instantly pouting when he realised there was no more. Looking up, he saw that Phil was still panting heavily, trying to recover from his orgasm, head tilted towards thee ceiling. Perfect. Slowly he moved forward, smirking slightly before encasing his dick once more.

“Dan, what- oh, God, fuck! It’s too much!” Phil panted, writhing uncontrollably, bucking up nonetheless, overwhelming amount of pleasure coursing through him. He clenched and unclenched his fists, toes curling and bit his lip, trying to decide what the fuck to do. Dan pulled off with a ‘pop’ and Phil gasped in a deep breath.

“Please let me, I want more.” Dan all but begged, already placing his mouth on the tip once more and suckling. Phil moaned and felt his muscles tense up, body jerking forward slightly from the pleasure.

“Fuck, Dan. You’re such a slut, aren’t you? You can’t get enough of my cum can you?” Phil asked, bucking his hips up higher when Dan moaned in reply, agreeing to Phil’s statements. The coil was already tightening in his stomach, not needing much of a push after his last orgasm, hips arching higher and higher into Dan’s mouth before he tugged on Dan’s hair harshly, pulling him up as his only warning. It only took Dan running his tongue through Phil’s slit to send him over the edge for the second time with a cry of Dan’s name, body writhing slightly on the sofa.

“Fuck.” Dan moaned, swallowing down Phil’s second load of the night, savouring the taste. Phil grinned down sleepily at him before letting his head fall back onto the sofa, exhaustion coursing through his body.

“C’mere.” Phil muttered eventually, patting the spot next to him on the sofa. Standing up, Dan slid onto the seat, trying not to moan at Phil’s appearance, hair pushed back, face flushed, semi-hard cock resting against his stomach and fuck, the bulge in his pants was anything but discreet. Wordlessly, Phil started to palm Dan, smiling slightly when he moaned and bucked up, finally getting the friction he needed.

“Oh fuck, Phil!” Dan gasped as Phil undid his zipper and slipped his hands inside Dan’s boxers, grasping him properly and pumping steadily. Given that Dan had been on edge for the last twenty minutes, it didn’t exactly take him long to cry out a warning before he was cumming over Phil’s hand and the inside of his boxers.

“Please say we have more of those pills?” Phil asked, wiping down his hand on a tissue from the table.

“Yeah, have a whole pack, might wanna buy some more though, I’ve got a feeling we’ll be using them.” Dan replied, smirking before leaning over and kissing Phil gently on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! :)


End file.
